hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sinnin
Thanks! Thanks, David, for catching that error I made on the Hot Wheels Volcano Series on the List of 2010 Hot Wheels page. I realized what I did now. I first added the link, but to the wrong header - Race World Cave. Cave - Volcano, they're pretty similar and confused me. Then, I just copied the header for Race World Cave, with the link to Race World Volcano, and pasted it over the plain Race World Volcano header. But I forgot to change the word "cave" to "volcano," and I didn't notice it. But, you caught it, so thanks! HaarFager 09:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Ya no problem, I didnt even realize you just made the edit or I would have let you fix it. I thought I was the only one here Sinnin 09:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::No, I probably wouldn't have gone back and noticed it. I was working on the 2010 Race World Volcano Series page and wouldn't have even noticed the error, so I'm glad you fixed it. ::It's a good example for new users to see how easy it is to make simple errors, even somebody like me. So they shouldn't be so worried about making errors that they don't even try. Just jump right in and if you do happen to do something wrong, somebody will notice it eventually. It's all a learing process and the main thing is, like I always tell people on here, concentrate on having fun! So, thanks, David for correcting my error! HaarFager 09:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hot Wheels Garage Hey David, I see that you started updating the Hot Wheels Garage based off of today's news. Do you want me to finish it or are you going to take care of it? Let me know. By the way, good work lately. I love all your new pics! BigBadBrad01 04:52, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I will finish updating the numbers, then you can re-arrange the page to put them in order. A few dont seem to match up, like the 300c, and the 57 chevy. im updating a little at a time cause i keep getting script errors and have to start over Sinnin 04:57, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :numbers are added, its your page so i will let you take over, also check the 57 chevy and 300. thanks for the compliments! Sinnin 11:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baja Bruiser page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 07:18, 1 September 2009 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Hi Dave Welcome to the HW Wikia. You have some nice hard-to-find variations that I'M still looking for, and I have a couple thousand too. It's a lot harder to fill the holes of my pre-2000 collection these days. One question about your edits though. I appreciate your contributions, but I think you should reconsider deleting the space between hot links like you did in the Classic Cobra page. The space helps to keep the two links separate. Thanks for your help. Vista69 22:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I see the changes your talking about in the history comparison. I am not sure how that happened, or for that matter how to reverse it. The only change i recall doing was adding a note for 1 version. please re-add spaces, as i am not sure where thay go. Sinnin 04:50, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I figured out the change and tried to reverse it. It did not seem to fix and when i compare history it shows a completely different edit. I think i will let you try and fix. Please note i did not remove those spaces in any of my edits.Sinnin 04:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, thought you deleted the spaces on purpose, things happen. I fixed it. Vista69 12:13, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for re-editing my page I started(Pontiac Firebird Starter Set)!JapSkylineDrifter 06:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC) About you Hey Dave, I just read your profile and am definitely glad you are back in the collecting scene. I myself have given up in the rat race as well. I check stores maybe once a week or so and still get most cars. I used to go crazy if I didn't get a particular car but now I really just collect what I like. If its impossible to find, I just trade for it or buy it off ebay when the price comes down. Thanks for posting a little about you! BigBadBrad01 07:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Im trying to only buy a few mainline cars, but im addicted to finding the Larrys garage collection (the initials are such a pointless chase so i dont search for them) and the classic series. Its so hard to say no, Once you can admit your an addict, theres no such thing as moderation. Sinnin 09:46, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Pictures David, I just wanted to let you know that I think your photography skills are really improving. Your latest picture of the Swingfire plow looks great. What's your secret? Did you change the lighting? I think it helps a lot by not using the tan formica base. Keep up the great work. Thanks, Mike Vista69 13:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Mike. I've been doing alot of trial and error. My original images were taken with the car sitting on the bathroom counter, with a hand held camera, using the flash. The new ones (you would laugh if you saw my "studio") are taken using 2 5-gallon buskets to hold up a 4' floresent light fixture. with the car sitting between the buckets on a piece of glossy photo paper. For a tripod im using an old shoe box. that gives the height for the camera, and im now shooting with the flash off. But I cannot improve the image quality of the camera. The built in lens is not happy about shooting those close ups. and the color is always very yellow. So using MS office picture manager, ive found a very cool little tool that allows you to select a piece of the image that should be perfect white and it corrects the entire image for you. Over all I spent zero $$ But the secret is that editing tool. I will post some images of the unedited vs the final product. Sinnin 20:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::here are my before and after... (resized of course) and the final color corrected cropped version I really want a new camera now =P Sinnin 20:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Lighting,,, THE #1 Reason between good and less than good pictures. I've been taking pictures of my cars (digitally) for at least ten years. I'm STILL looking for the best lighting. A couple cameras and an uncountable combination of lighting types and I still haven't found the perfect combination. Sometimes I tend to narrow it down to what I like to see but my pics will never be good enough for everyone. Your picture taking set-up doesn't sound too much different than mine. I took a couple pics of my own current picture studio and put them up on my page for the fun of it. So here's a call out for everyone else.... Let's share pictures of our picture taking space. I'd like to see how pros like, Kenny, does his. Mike, Vista69 16:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I need to get a nice light with a base like you got there, sure beats what im doing. I will try and get a pic of my buckets up this weekend sometime. Oh and as for the pictures of the rollpatrol jeeps. They were all taken with my old system, so ive decided to retake them. I just gotta back track through the collection and find them again =P Sinnin 19:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I remodeled a house a few years ago with most of the of deceased owners stuff still in the house. The new owner told me to trash everything, so I'm guessing that's where I got the light. I just recently unburied it from the clutter in my basement and after years of trying different types of bulbs and lights and filters, I think I'm finally happy with the color of this florescent lamp. I just hope I can replace the tube when it eventually blows out. Vista69 21:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) shoe box Hey Sinnin,it's the pest again.I wonder if you'd be good enough to check out my latest gaffe,on the shoe box page.I copied all the codes,added a category and thought I did everything like the one before.Again however,I didn't do it correctly.The coding was a little different,I thought it was just the old code,like Y'all were taking about.That's what I get for thinking.Let me know where I fouled up this one also.If you would.ThanksPirate4722 07:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Im not sure if you were trying to add that picture to the gallery or give it a new line entry in the version table. It appeared to favor the gallery more, so thats where I corrected the coding. Try using the preview button next to the "save page". That way you can really try messing with the code and see what everthing does. If you dont like what you see use the "undo" button at the top. when all else fails just hit the back button on the browser, then start over. Dont get discouraged, sooner or later everything will just click!! Sinnin 07:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanx again(one more time) between bein' stupid and a contract in my left eye,I'll get it yet!!! Pirate4722 02:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) 2K Welcome to 2,000+ edits, David. You've contributed a lot of positive information to the site in the short time that you've been a member. thnks for the help, and keep up the good work. Mike, Vista69 05:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : Thank you!! Sinnin 13:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah! Great job. You get the pix up before I even see the cars in the store. BigBadBrad01 07:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you too!! the delivery and garage cars are from a subscription, and the rest are just good luck at local stores. Sinnin 09:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::You don't happen to have any extras of the Cool-One & '50s Chevy Truck from the Hot Wheels Delivery? Maybe we could set up a trade or something if you do. Let me know, thanks! BigBadBrad01 06:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC)